Shall we?
by FarenenBlitz
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio is annoyed with England's obsession with Harry Potter and decide to end it; so they kidnap the boy. They didn't expect to find a boy abused and nearly starved and bring him over to Spain to help him. While he is there they learn more and find out things they didn't expect at all, like nations finding their mate and more. OOC-warning for everyone, SLASH, moresomes
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Power – Hetalia, nor Harry Potter. Even the idea of the Bad Touch Trio kidnapping Harry is not my idea. That was a fanfiction I read some time ago and can't remember where I found it and from whom it is. If you have an idea, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due. The whole thing takes part in the summer before fifth year and will contain slash and moresomes.**

It was a normal summer in Privet Drive and everyone simply ignored the boy, nearly fifteen years old. He looked like he had seen things nobody this young should have seen. His black hair was messy and untameable, his green eyes dull and lifeless behind glasses with the wrong description. Under his eyes bags of such a dark colour it was impossible to miss them, his entire body language speaking of terror and pain. Nobody noticed that the baggy clothes he always wore were even baggier this summer or that the boy had lost a great deal of his stamina and often had to pause when working in the garden or even cleaning inside the house. The name of said boy was Harry James Potter, student of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, famous for surviving the Killing Curse nobody should be able to survive and was now known under the moniker Boy-who-lived, even though he didn't really like it and hated what it entailed. At the time he got this title his parents died and he became an orphan. This was the reason he ended up with his relatives, the Dursleys. They were an unpleasant family and could be quite famous as the humanoid animals, the woman, Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt and the sister of Harry's mother, resembled a giraffe with her long neck and horse like teeth, while the man of the house, Vernon Dursley, was a walrus. The son had seemingly the ambition to become like his father, but at the moment he rather looked like a pig wearing a blond wig.

So far Harry's summer was horrid as ever, but the Dursleys upped the whole thing. Harry got nearly nothing to eat and had to do double the chores around the house. After two weeks back he could count his ribs and his stomach was swollen from the lack of nutrients. The boy was convinced that they wanted to kill him for real this time around. He got not enough food to live comfortable, but enough to survive on the scraps. With all the chores he really wondered that he was still alive one month after coming back. Still having two months to go before he could go back to Hogwarts he really hoped he could go to the Burrow fast. Without any sound Harry fell on the mattress he called bed for the last four years in the summer. He was tired, so tired. With an almost inaudible sigh he turned a bit and fell asleep almost instantly.

~O~

"I have had enough!" the silver-haired male shouted in frustration. It was late in the night, almost nearing midnight, and just had called a certain nation, proclaiming that "Harry Potter" just went to sleep. Prussia never even had met this Harry Potter and he held a grudge against him. Five minutes after his frustrated yell the door to the basement opened with a mighty _whoosh_ against the wall and in came a blond-haired male with blue eyes and an equally pissed look. After him entered a brown-haired male with green eyes. The normally cheery personality of Spain seemed to be left behind as an angry flare was everything Prussia could see at the moment. The Prussian gulped in fear as the _Conquistador_ wasn't a side of his friend he really neither liked nor got along with.

"You got the call, too?" he sardonically asked.

Both of the newly arrived just nodded and said at the same time, "It has to stop! This can't go on like this! England will drive us crazy before he goes insane himself because this Voldemort-guy started a war in his country!"

"Nun, that's a nice idea, but how do we get England to stop being obsessed over the boy?" Prussia decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"I know!" France suddenly yelled. The other two countries stared at him as if he'd gone insane before interest started to creep on their faces. "We simply kidnap this Harry Potter, I think, England mentioned somewhere in the book, where the boy lives, and bring him to tell England that he hates him. England will get so heartbroken that we will never ever hear of him. Do you remember that England was like this when he found America, too, until Amérique became independent?"

Yes, England was that insane over the boy that he sent every nation a book over him, what his eating habits are, when he goes to bed and even what his adventures in school are. Maybe that was the reason that many other nations would look the other way if the Bad Touch Trio really would pull this plan through. Oh, and being called at four o'clock in the morning because Harry Potter had decided to have a nightmare, thank you very much.

"That's a good idea," Prussia stated, only to be interrupted by Spain, "Ne, Francia, do you really have read the book Inglaterra has sent us?"

Prussia stopped in his tracks to gather everything needed to kidnap a teenager to stare from Spain to France.

"Frankreich?" he yelped in question. France raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow back. "Spanien, did you have to mention it?"

Spain stared at Prussia, then grinned, "Why, of course I had to. Isn't it romantic what Francia would do to be seen by Inglaterra? Isn't it sad that England isn't the mate of France?"

France growled in annoyance, "Only because Russia of all nations is his mate it does not mean that I can't try to win his heart. If I remember correctly it was you who told me so, Spain."  
Spain gave a light laugh before turning to Prussia, "Who of us is going to look in the book where he lives?"

"Frankreich, obviously," the Prussian stated. "He already has read the book and just has to find the right page again." Red and green eyes bore themselves into the blond Frenchman who gulped. That was not what he planned for the night.

~O~

The next day saw three nations over in England which would never even consider going over there if they could save their lives without it. Spain had a happy smile on his face, while strolling down the road, followed by a whining France. France was simply annoyed because the weather again decided to be against him. Even though the last few days were hot like hell, this day it just had to rain and ruin his hair. Prussia was a man on a mission and nothing and nobody could stop him. Even the Devil could pop up and Prussia would simply walk past him and yell something about appointments and bad time management and how sorry the awesome him was. Probably not, but he was at least sometimes friendly.

"So, we just wait for England to call us again and tell us that the boy went to sleep again? When he does we go to Privet Drive and get Harry?" Spain asked again when they checked in the hotel. Prussia nodded because France was too busy to wring his hair dry. Spain rolled his eyes. "Do we have a plan as to where we hide him when we have him? We can't stay in the hotel with a kidnapped boy."

The Prussian sighed, but nodded again. "Ja, there is this warehouse at the other end of the city. England will probably start the search in the area where the menace lives, then he will look to where the Death Eaters live before he even considers that we nations are behind it."

"Why should he even do that? I mean nobody of us ever said anything against being annoyed to hell, right?" France finally butted into the conversation.

"Why did your brother never say anything against it, Prussia?" Spain asked, thinking of the strict German who always said what the others were thinking.

"West?!" Prussia startled asked and snorted right after that in response. "West may say and feel the same thing we do, but he would never try to talk to England about it. Our relationship with this tea drinker is already strained enough as it is, we cannot afford a break of it. What would we do, if England suddenly decided to go hermit and let us stew alone in our problems? It would be the end of us, so we keep quiet."

Before Spain could react Prussia's mobile phone started ringing and everybody held their breath. After a few seconds they heard the voice of England and heaved a relieved sigh. When they heard that Harry was asleep they grinned at each other and put on their jackets.

~O~

After two hours they knew that the mission kidnap Harry Potter was a success. The boy was tied on a chair, his head still bowed in sleep. Spain could see that it was no peaceful sleep, if the tossing of his head was any sign. Finally he woke up with a yell, in the process startling France and Prussia, both busy playing a drinking game.

"Where am I?" the boy asked fearfully. "Who are you?"

Spain couldn't help but feel for the boy a little. He had nothing to do with the obsession of England; he was just the object of it. The nation knew that the boy probably never even had met England.

"Don't worry, the awesome me will let you go as soon as you tell England that you hate him," Prussia yelled and earned a startled look in response.

"England is a country, how could I tell it that I hate it?" he responded, his green eyes still dark from the sleep he just woke from.

"England exists as a person," Spain took it upon himself to explain. "I am Spain, and over there the blonde one is France. The albino is Prussia."

Instead of immediately denying that such a thing was not possible he gave a sigh, "Look, I don't even know this England guy. How can I hate someone I have never met?" What he didn't say but thought was _I don't even really hate Voldemort, so how can I convincingly say that I hate someone I've never met?_

"Well, according to the book one could really think he's met you, non?" France asked and earned a confused look in response. _What book?_ He started to panic. Spain held a book up and read a few sentences from it. Harry paled while at the same time his anger boiled. So someone was spying on him all the time and never did anything against the treatment he had to endure at the Dursleys?

Harry let out a loud growl and twisted out of the rope that held him at the chair. At the same time he lost the shirt he wore. He didn't care, that was until he swayed on his feet. The lack of food for the last month had him a bit of balance.

The nations on the other hand stared in shock at the pale torso in front of them. Every single rib was visible for them to see and the stomach of the boy was bloated. Every ounce of hate they felt disappeared as soon as they saw that. Before Harry could react he fell forward and Spain caught him. A growl went through the gathered nations. America, who just had entered the room in the mission to be THE HERO and save Harry, stared in shock at the person in Spain's arms. He went pale and turned around. Harry needed saving, yes, but not like America had planned. Instead he asked, "Where do I have to send Iggy to? I think you may want to have a word with him, right?"

"Damn right," Spain growled, followed by France and Prussia. "Send him to my house in Spain. France, gather Switzerland and the Nordics, Prussia, your brother would be greatly appreciated when I tear England a new one. America, you have the number of your brother? I think it would be wise to have a calm personality with us when we talk," Spain said tersely.

The nations made a move to leave. "You know," America suddenly started, "if I call Iggy now the chances are high that Russia and China will follow him right away."

Spain stopped in his tracks, only to throw over his shoulder, "Let them come. I have enough space in my home for them all and England has an almost nonexistent possibility to talk his way out of it."

France and Prussia wisely kept their mouths shut. They walked out and shared one look.

"I can't hate him. When I saw the six locks we picked on his door I thought they were a joke in the family and that it only happened once. From the looks of it, it happened on a regular basis and they didn't even feed the poor boy," France cried out, distress clearly on his face. One of the biggest signs that he wasn't in his normal state of mind was that he didn't care for his hair and worried more about the boy.

Prussia was shockingly silent. If his Bruder would have been there he would have been shocked beyond words. The Prussian silently agreed with France. They even made a silent joke about the locks and a challenge out of it who could pick more of them, which he had won. He felt sorry for the boy. With new resolution he planned to finally read the book England sent them. Maybe he could learn something new about him.

"Prussia, say something!" France wailed. The Prussian twitched in annoyance, but kept his silence for a few seconds after that. The Frenchman fidgeted in uneasiness. "Do you think the others in the street knew about this? I mean, they have to see him more often than us..."

"I think, that they are wilfully ignorant," Prussia finally answered, red eyes boring into the blue gaze from his companion. "They see it, but convince themselves that they are seeing things. It happens more often than one might think. Shouldn't we be happy that we can help him now instead of wailing how sorry we feel for him?"

"Dude, when did you become so wise?" a new voice interrupted. The blond and the silver-haired men turned around to see America standing under a street lamp.

"I have you know that I can be wise. It's simply annoying to be all the time. What are you even doing here, America? Shouldn't you be fetching England?"

"I called Iggy and told him that it's an emergency over in Spain's. He said he would fetch Russia and China right away. Sometimes it is plain useful that China is always near Russia."

"Well, I'll be calling Switzerland now," France said, while hailing a cab over to the airport. Prussia decided to follow the example and got into another cab while fishing for his mobile phone.

"Germany here," came the gruff voice from his Bruder over the line.

"West, it's me, your Bruder. I call because Spain called a lawsuit against England," Prussia started and right away continued because otherwise Germany would have screamed about him calling at such a late hour and the albino had better things to do, like figuring out how to get his friend out of the _conquistador_ modus. That was an almost impossible act he could not pull alone, but he had at least to try.

"What do you mean Spain called a lawsuit against England?" West asked in shock. Prussia rolled his eyes, happy in the knowledge that his Bruder couldn't see it.

"France, Spain and I got so annoyed with England that we decided that we're going to kidnap Harry Potter in the hope that he will tell England that he hates him. I admit that it wasn't the best plan we could come up with, but it worked to the point that we had him in our custody and then everything went wrong when we told him that there is a book about him. He managed to escape the rope, but he lost his shirt in the same move. West, I could count his ribs from three kilometres down the road."

West said nothing. The silence was worse than anything he could have come up with. Prussia fidgeted in his seat while waiting for an answer.

"Spain now wants to go against England because the latter didn't see the abuse, even though there are hints in the book he's written over Harry Potter?" his Brüderchen finally asked. The Prussian heaved a relieved sigh. At least the silence was over.

"Ja," he confirmed. "I support him, by the way. That is why I called you. America fetched England, Russia and China. France called Switzerland and the Nordics, too. Spain insisted on having someone level-headed with us and told America to get Canadia or something like that and I have the task to get you over to Spain's."

West fell silent again. That was worrisome. When England was wilfully ignorant it was a bad sign. Every nation swore to help the children in their country as much as they could when they were abused. England proofed that he gave the boy much attention, the book was a dead giveaway, and he was famous. As such it should have become obvious in the first ever summer holidays the boy had after Hogwarts. Did England wilfully go against the vow every nation tried to uphold or was it simply a mistake he would beat himself up over?

"I'll be there. Hinder Spain in beating England up if that is possible. Give me an hour or so to get Austria to help me and Hungary will probably tag along," Germany said finally. Prussia set his mouth in a grim line.

"I'll try my best, but I can't make a promise. Spain's in _conquistador_ modus. It'll be complicated as hell to hinder him on doing what he wants, even if France and America are there, too," the Prussian gave in, worry in his eyes.

"Give him something else to focus on," Ludwig suggested. "For example feeding the boy and getting him some clothes he can wear. I do not know how long ago he had something healthy to eat so make Spain make a lot of different foods. It will take his mind off of beheading England and hopefully Spain out of his _conquistador_ modus."

Prussia nearly cried in relief. Why didn't he think this up? He was a former empire, so why was he as stupid as to oversee the most obvious of plans there could be? In moments like that he loved his little brother to the moon and back.

"Thank you, West. I'll be doing what I can. None the less, please hurry!" the albino said, ending the call after Germany's grumpy, "Jaja, shush now." At the same time the cab reached the airport. Prussia jumped out, paid the driver and got into the private plane from West. It was nothing much, sometimes West was as money obsessed as their blond, German speaking neighbour with the too many languages in one country, simply a few seats, a dark interior and a cockpit for the pilot. No fancy deco or beds in another room or even a desk other than the plastic thing from the seat in front of the other. Prussia didn't use it very often, he favoured the train and car over the planes, but at the moment he was thankful that he convinced France and Spain to use West's private plane. As such it wasn't a big surprise to see Spain pacing around, still with the small figure of Harry Potter in his arms, and France sitting on another seat, a glass of wine in front of him, observing Spain with a wary eye.

"We're ready to leave," Prussia said to the pilot who simply nodded and asked for permission to take off. Not ten minutes later they left England behind, one member more on board than before.

~O~

Somewhere in Scotland several silver instruments gave alarm. A man with twinkling blue eyes and greying hair stood in shock, when he saw that the wards had fallen around Privet Drive, while at the same time a certain binding seemed to disappear, too.

Dumbledore cursed when he saw that. He couldn't have it that the boy became independent after all. If he found the one person he didn't want Harry to meet all his careful plans would go down the drain. He couldn't have that. They had to find Harry as fast as humanly possible. Tracking charms, a tracking potion, maybe he should task Severus right away with a loyalty potion just in case.

The old man walked out of the office, while at the same time fingering a necklace in the form of a butterfly. It was like a signal for everyone in the Order of the Phoenix to gather. It would have been favourable if they could use a phoenix as necklace, but after some consideration they agreed that it would have been too obvious and a butterfly was a fascinating animal, too. Dumbledore left the wards and apparated straight to Grimmauld Place Number 12. It was a dark house, with terrible artefacts all around, the worst of all the screaming and raging portrait of the late Lady Black, one Walburga Black. Even the house elf seemed to have a touch of insanity in him as he walked around, muttering over blood traitors and mudbloods ruining the house.

When the last member filtered in, everybody turned their attention to Dumbledore. It was eerily silent in the room, only interrupted by the muttering of the house elf. Finally Sirius Black, the owner of house and elf, threw him out with a loud growl sounding more like his animagus form than the sound a human would make.

"I have to tell you that Harry Potter has disappeared," Dumbledore said with a concerned face. He _was_ concerned, simply not over the things the others were. "The instruments tied to him stopped working and told me that the wards around Privet Drive have fallen as well. Who was the one that had to watch Harry this night?"

Mundungus Fletcher timidly raised his hands. From his look alone everyone knew that he didn't take his duty seriously and now they all had to worry.

"Oh my, we have to find him!" a worried Molly Weasley called out. "What could happen to the poor boy? Maybe even death. What do we do, Albus?"

"We use everything in our arsenal, tracking charms, tracking potions, owl post, portkey, anything that comes to mind," Dumbledore said. He was quite surprised that it was Molly first speaking and not the godfather of the boy, Sirius Black. He wondered if the man had something to do with it. If Dumbledore had known that he would have enemies worse than Voldemort at the end of the week he would have been more careful in everything he did.

~O~

 **That's the first chapter of, again, a crossover from Harry Potter and Axis Power Hetalia. I hope you like it and don't hate me for my first attempt at writing anything even remotely in the corner of slash romance...**

 **Anyway, a few translations before I forget them:**

 **Nun (German) - similar to Well**

 **Amérique (French) - France**

 **Francia (Spanish) - surprise, it means France!**

 **Inglaterra (Spanish) - well, who wants to guess? England**

 **Frankreich (German) - France**

 **Spanien (German) - Spain**

 **Bruder (German) - brother**

 **Brüderchen (German) - endearment, meaning little brother**

 **Ja (German) - yes**

 **Jaja (German) - yes, yes (Germans like to say jaja and it means something like 'Kiss my arse', more as a joke than really serious, but good to know none the less)**

 **Like you could have guessed, *cough*, I am German and German will come more often than not when Germany and Prussia will speak. ^^' I hope you will enjoy the fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what is the plan?" France asked into the silence that descended once they touched down in Madrid. Harry Potter not once woke up while they were flying and even now he was eerily silent. It was creepy to say the least. Not to talk bad about Germany, but at the moment the boy reminded him more of a survivor of one of those camps than a teenage boy from England who had a Dark Lord after him. If the boy was supposed to defeat said Dark Lord he had a lot to learn and most of all weigh to gain.

Spain growled darkly, even with the attempts from Prussia and France he was still the _conquistador_ , and said in a sinister voice, "We're going to rip England a new one. That's something I wanted to do since he defeated my Armada."

"What about the boy you're holding like the most precious thing on earth?" Prussia intervened before France could say something stupid. "Don't you want to feed him and cloth him properly _before_ you are going to tear England apart? It would be the right thing to do to put the needs of your guests first, right?" The Prussian wasn't delusional enough to think that he counted as a guest. He was often enough over to be seen as furniture and not a living person, same for France. Even West had a high chance of being ignored because he had to take Prussia back home over to Germany quite often. France and Prussia exchanged exasperated looks when Spain stopped in his tracks to stare down on Harry. Now they felt sorry for the poor boy to have the attention of the _conquistador_ on him even if he was unconscious. He may not really feel it and never remember it, but that was one creepy experience nobody could forget, and body was to be seen as quite literal in that moment.

"You're right, Prussia. Your wisdom today even surprises me," Spain mumbled. "I have to plan something easy on the stomach to eat for him. I can't have him starving more than he already is. What do you think he can eat and mostly keep in?" The Spaniard questioned mostly France, as he had more experience in the kitchen than Prussia could ever hope to gather.

Both countries, green-eyed and blue-eyed, went into a discussion and finally disappeared into the kitchen of Spain's house, with Prussia staying in the living room, having Harry lying on the couch in front of him. If some things would be ignored the boy could be quite attractive, the messy hair was not as bad as one would think (Prussia was desensitized because he knew America, Canadia, Italy and Romano, even some of the Nordics, most notable Denmark) and the green eyes he had seen in the warehouse were such a brilliant colour that even England's own emerald orbs paled in comparison. After an hour of waiting the door bell rang. It was France who ushered the people in the living room and right away said his goodbye to disappear to the kitchen again. Prussia looked up and was greeted with the sight of Hungary, Austria, West and Switzerland standing awkwardly in the door.

"You may enter and even sit down," the Prussian drawled. "I may not be the host, see me more of a piece of furniture, but please come in."

It was Switzerland who finally shuffled in and took a look at Harry, then sighed.

"I guess, he is the reason that we are here?" the blonde asked. He got a nod in return. "That doesn't look good," the Swiss mumbled, ignoring Hungary who had walked up behind him.

Hungary paled when she took the looks of Harry Potter in. When Germany had told both her and Austria what Prussia had done she didn't know if she would hug him to death because he did her and every other nation a favour or if she should smack him with her frying pan because he was an inconsiderate arse. When Germany finally told them what the thing really was about she thought that Prussia was exaggerating, wouldn't have been the first time, but this was even worse than the picture the strict German had painted. She felt oddly sorry for the young boy on Spain's couch. Even with the noise the five people in the room made he didn't even twitch, much less wake up. The door bell saved everyone from an angry rant of the only female nation in the room. Again France delivered the people into the living room and vanished. This time the Nordic Five entered, followed by, surprisingly, Japan and Italy.

Finland, being a bit of a mother hen in the group, right away walked over to Hungary and Switzerland. He went from pale to green in a few seconds and soon ran out of the room. Even Iceland couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Finland had a strong stomach, he had to have it, and he had been in a lot of bloody wars, so whatever it was it had to scare him a lot more than blood and lethal wounds. Sweden went after his "wife" to comfort him, so Iceland, Norway and Denmark took it upon themselves to see what scared their fellow nation like that. Germany held Italy back with a silent shake of his head. When the other Nordics saw Harry they exhaled sharply. France had warned them on the phone that it was not a nice view, but that couldn't begin to really describe what the boy had to have been through in the last month or so, if they kept track of the time. The Finn entered the room again, followed by the Swede.

"This is inhuman," Finland whispered, petting the dark hair of the boy. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The Dursleys," Prussia answered in a grim tone. "Do not misunderstand me, I never had the ... pleasure... to meet them, but there were six locks on the door of the room the boy was in and a cat flap for the food. If I had to guess I would wager that he had to do all the chores around the house from a young age. The pictures I saw on the wall of the entrance never contained Harry and he seemed to be strangely accepting when we first told him why we kidnapped him. If my guess is true then the public will never know that Harry disappeared because the Dursleys certainly don't care."

France and Spain stood in the door, silently listening in on the deductions Prussia made from what they had seen in the house. France had the terrible urge to lose his clothes and be naked. Even if he had the proof that it didn't help him thinking in the slightest, he still thought that it helped. Spain seemed to sense his trouble because he gave the Frenchman a small smile. The worry in his eyes countered the effect. It was the moment France wanted to go back to the time they were just angered because England took them precious time to sleep, and didn't even know that Harry Potter had problems with his family, not to mention that he probably was abused and neglected as well. He wanted back the cheery self of Spain, Prussia proclaiming that he was awesome and Spain and him being invited to the practices from Denmark, Prussia and England for a concert. Instead he entered the room together with Spain, sorrow deep in his eyes and worry etched onto his face. Humans were so fragile. A month of almost no food and not enough sleep and they were on the brink of death. With a tired sigh the cooks fell in two chairs, breaking the sudden silence with it.

"Are you sure that Harry didn't do it to himself?" Norway was the voice of reason. He earned a few dirty looks for it, but the Bad Touch Trio simply shook their heads. "It would make sense, after all. A school mate of his died at the end of his school year and a Dark Lord is after him, after he resurrected himself with the help of Harry's blood. It could very well be that Harry stopped eating after that traumatic event."

"You know, Norway, I would have believed you if I hadn't seen what I saw," France said in an almost inaudible voice. "But he was locked in his room and ... to be frank, after such a traumatic event shouldn't he get help, maybe even be institutionalised, instead of being shipped off to his relatives without so much as a letter for them to tell them what happened to Harry over the school year? And if Harry's relatives really were as caring as you assume, why didn't they send for help if Harry didn't eat enough? Why is there dirt under his fingernails as if he worked in the garden not twenty hours ago? I admit that I have no idea as to what happened because I let Angleterre just blather while I focused on doing something else, but admit that there is _something_ fishy."

Norway seemed as if he wanted to argue, but the thoughtful expression on Iceland's face hindered him. If even his brother agreed with France... He chanced a glance at Germany, who nodded, too. The German knew what happened to Harry, he was too strict, even in his social manners to not listen to someone when he was talking, so he had the full story of what happened to Harry in his head and now the account of Prussia, France and Spain, too. Before he could contemplate the situation further, a groan was heard, followed by a shaky breath. As one all the nations turned to Harry. Startling green eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly in the light. Not long after that he tried to sit up, but Spain pressed him down onto the couch again.

"Hey, Harry," Spain greeted the boy softly. "I hope you do not mind that I brought you here. We're in my country now."

Germany looked as if he'd eaten a lemon. Switzerland and Austria could only agree, until they heard a weak, "Spain? Why?"

Surprised the other nations raised an eyebrow. They didn't really expect Harry to remember anything, much less believe it and accept it like you got told every day that anthropomorphic representations of nations were pretty much real.

"My friends and I decided that we could help you better in one of our own countries. It was a coincidence that I won. We came to the decision to have a talk with England because he had to have seen something of what happened to you. All the nations have sworn to never ever let child-abuse happen if they can hinder it. Either England has truly never seen any signs of the abuse or he wilfully went against the vow. Many of the nations gathered in my home so we can decide what will happen to England or if he even knew what was going on," the Spaniard said in a quiet, but steady voice. It was, of course, a lie, they never decided anything, Spain simply did what he wanted to do and his friends jumped at his commands. Now that he thought about it he had to admit that he was quite surprised. Even when he was in the mood of the conquistador they still argued. Today they just did what he wanted. Why was that?

Harry seemed as if he wanted to ask a lot of questions, but the door bell rang again. France stood up and let America and his northern brother Canada in. The Frenchman nodded when the whisper-like voice of Matthew asked if Harry was awake. America was the first to enter the living room. To the surprise of almost all the nations gathered, he didn't proclaim to be THE HERO and didn't even say a thing to Harry. Instead he moved to the side and let Canada enter. For the first time in a long while the nations truly saw him. The Canadian nodded in greeting, and then went over to Harry. He kneeled down next to Spain and greeted him in his normal speaking voice, not that much above a whisper.

"Hello Harry. Let me introduce myself and all the others that are here at the moment. My name is Canada; I am the twin of America. Geographically I am above the USA. America is the one standing next to the door. Many people confuse me with him, but you'll get used to it. On the couch next to Prussia, the silver-haired man you maybe remember?, is his younger brother Germany. I know, they look nothing alike, it's pretty funny. Beside Germany are Austria and the young lady with a big potty mouth you haven't heard yet is Hungary. The other blonde on the next couch is the last Germanic nation, Switzerland. The one with the closed eyes and the curl on his from you right side, for him left, is Italy. He's often called Veneciano because he has a brother who represents the southern part of Italy. The dark-haired man to Italy's right is Japan. At the wall, in the order they are standing, from right to left, are Finland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Iceland. But that's enough of boring introductions. We really should get you something to eat. Harry, when was the last time you ate something?"

The boy took a look at the face of the kind man. He swallowed, and then he started to think back.

He couldn't answer the question, so he shrugged. "I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd think a week. It was an apple and half a sandwich. After that I burned the dinner and was forbidden from eating anything."

Canada looked less than pleased. Harry knew that it had nothing to do with him and more with the Dursleys, none the less he felt bad for disappointing the kind men. Spain wanted to help him where Dumbledore always ignored him and chided him for lying, even though he always told the truth. The boy knew that he shouldn't trust the men that easily, but another part of his mind screamed at him that he would already be dead if they were Death Eaters. Who in their right mind would come up with personifications of nations anyway when they wanted to kill someone?

"Did you do something after you ate?" the Canadian asked in his quiet voice. Harry was pretty sure that the man had to repeat himself quite often because nobody heard him when he talked.

"You mean like chores?" Harry asked him softly. The man nodded encouraging. "Um, I weeded the garden, cleaned the house, did the laundry, cleaned the windows, tidied up Dudley's room, painted the fence, tended to the plants in the garden, mowed the lawn and organised the attic. Of course I made the dinner, breakfast and lunch for them and then I could use the bathroom for five minutes. After that they locked me in my room again."

Harry didn't know why he told Canada about it. Even his friends didn't know about it and they knew a lot more about his home life than the nations gathered in the room. He felt strangely safe with them, mostly Spain, France, Prussia, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Italy, America and Canada, but he had the feeling as if something or someone was still missing. The Gryffindor had the urge to ask questions, to ask for the why and how. He felt utterly confused that the nations wanted to help him and even called for a meeting in the middle of the night. Before he could start to understand what was going on the Spaniard entered the room, carrying a small bowl with him. A heavenly scent filled the air and Harry's stomach decided to growl. Ashamed he blushed, but Canada gave him a soft smile. Before Harry even acknowledged the thought it disappeared again, but he found that this smile was the most beautiful thing on earth, shortly after the man himself. Spain gave the bowl to Harry who stared at it in wonder.

"That is for me?" he asked incredulous. Spain had to fight to keep his face impassive, only with a cheerful smile adorning it.

"Yep, it is. I've eaten not three hours ago and I think that most of the other nations did the same."

Agreement was murmured all around the room. Harry started eating with the encouragement from Canada and Spain in his ears. He had to repress a small moan as the taste exploded in his mouth. All too soon the bowl was empty and he for the first time in a month was not hungry. A small smile blossomed on his face which was returned by the nations he could see, namely Spain, Canada, Prussia, Austria, Hungary and Germany. The sudden ringing of the door bell, again, caused Harry to flinch. Prussia got up to answer the door.

"I thought you said we were in your country," Harry said quietly to Spain. "So why is Prussia answering the door?"

The Germanic nations couldn't help but laugh a little at that question. They had asked themselves the same question when France opened the door and not their host, Spain. As such they were pretty curious for the answer themselves.

"Prussia and France are so often over here that they almost live here themselves, so they see it as their duty to play host with me, whenever we have guests. I can't bring it over myself to stop them and it's nice to not have to do anything alone."

"I hope that this emergency you talked about is important and not just a prank, you wanker because Harry Potter disappeared. Dumbledore is worried and sent the Order out to find him," a cold voice was heard, and then a blond man with caterpillar-eyebrows and emerald green eyes entered the room. When those eyes fell upon Harry he stopped in his tracks, only to stumble because a small man with long, dark brown hair and warm amber eyes walked into him.

"Watch it, England, aru," the man said, manoeuvring himself around the man to enter the room properly.

"What is Harry Potter doing in Spain, Spain?!" the England called man asked. The nations that were in the room before shared a look. It was Finland brave enough to step forward.

"England, you are accused of wilfully ignoring the abuse of a child in your own country along with your brother Scotland to a lesser degree. We have to thank Prussia, France, Spain and America for seeing the abuse and for contacting us right away," Finland started. He could feel the supportive stances the other Nordics took in his back and saw the approving smiles from the Germanic nations.

"I don't see any abused children in the room," England started carefully, already thinking over all the children where it could be considered wilfully ignorant. From his position in the door he could only see Harry's head. That was more than enough to identify him, but not to see the abuse or even neglect.

Spain suddenly saw a sad flicker in Harry's eyes and decided to bring him out of the room, "Harry, how does it sound when I take you to your room France and I prepared for you? You don't have to sit through this conversation; we tend to get extremely loud anyways."

The boy nodded and let help himself up. As soon as he stood upright, England paled and lost every bit of colour he had had before. He swayed on his feet and had to clutch unto Russia who just had entered the room. Even the cold Russian lost colour when he was faced with the boy. Russia wondered how his beautiful mate could overlook such glaring evidence because it was nothing like him and Russia knew with every ounce of his heart that England really liked Harry and did not just hype him because he saved England's arse in the first war. How could he not have seen this? Especially this summer England had a careful eye on him! Suddenly the island nation thought back. He could never really remember Harry. It was always more like a fuzzy "There was this boy who saved me from certain death in the first magical war over Voldemort's reign. What's his name again?" He only remembered the boy when he entered Hogwarts and with that the magical world. Every summer the boy seemingly seemed to disappear out of his mind... The wards weren't meant to disrupt the nation in him who worried about all his citizens, only to keep Harry safe.

"Dumbledore!" he spat the name out and Harry froze, turning around to him, followed by all the nations. Normally he would blush under all the attention he got, but now he concentrated on his anger. "That man did something with the wards that I can't remember Harry until he leaves them. At the same time I always think I see him! Until Harry disappeared I thought I always saw him laughing with his aunt at some joke his cousin made and similar nonsense. That is the reason why I believed him when I asked Dumbledore about your pleas to stay in Hogwarts over the summer holidays that you were an attention seeking child!"

It was Norway who reacted first, "You sure give your headmasters too much power, England. What is it Dumbledore's business in the first place, where Harry is over the holidays?"

"He is Harry's guardian," England argued back, almost on autopilot.

"He's my magical guardian at the most. My guardians are the ones who starved me this summer and every summer before that. The ones, who let me sleep in a cupboard, made me make the breakfast before I could even see over the stove, the ones who made me work in the garden in a heat not even a dog would want to be outside and gave me the cast-offs from my cousin."

England stared at the boy. Now he knew why Harry was so small and not at the height his parents had been at when they were as old as him. Tears sprang in his eyes. If crying and begging for forgiveness would help the young Gryffindor he would do it, but he knew as well as the other nations that it helped nothing and only added insult to injury. Harry stayed strong, fought back, and never gave up. And now to tell him that someone was sorry would be an insult to all the efforts the boy made to get here. Harry seemed to have come to the same conclusion if the softening of his features was an indicator. The Russian hugged England softly from his back in a show of silent support.

"Well, now that Harry is here, we can make the best out of it and help him, da?" Russia asked and earned shivers in response. The only ones not reacting were Harry and England. England for obvious reasons and Harry simply because he didn't know him and his voice was not a reason to fear him. Otherwise Harry would have been afraid of Hagrid, too. Maybe he should be even more afraid of the soft giant than of Russia because Russia's voice was soft and held a barely noticeable Russian accent. It was a lesson early learned that looks could be deceiving; his teacher in first grade looked nice and helpful, but when he told her that he didn't get enough food or money for lunch she chided him for lying. After that he got a beating that he couldn't go to school for two weeks because she called the Dursleys.

"You are right," England nodded at his mate's words. "I think that it would be best to let him stay here and not tell Dumbledore that you are here. If he asks at the end of the holidays where you were just say that you were somewhere safe."

Spain nodded his acceptance that he would have a guest to care for, while Harry nodded to show that he understood. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hedwig," he yelped. "If Dumbledore or Hermione use her it's an almost 100 per cent possibility that they will find me."

Norway frowned, but Iceland was faster, "Hedwig knows what she's doing. Snowy owls like her aren't only a rare breed; they are way more intelligent than some of the other species out there. They often do not deliver mail because the owner used them to deliver hate mail and other fun like that. I'm sure that Hedwig will lose the letter somewhere over the channel and confuse Dumbledore or whoever will be the one casting the tracking charm to no end."

"Enough of that already," Spain interrupted when Denmark opened his mouth. "It's late in the night and Harry had a long and adventurous day. We all go to bed now and start planning in earnest tomorrow morning."

Everybody agreed with that, the Nordics were the first to get up and leave the room. The Germanic nations followed their example, until only England, Russia, China, Italy, Japan, America, Canada, Spain and Harry were left in the room. England looked at a loss of what to do. The Russian decided to help him; he bade everyone a good night and guided the lost nation out of the room. Italy and Japan made their way out of the room, too. Italy had a happy smile on his lips. Contrary to some of the other nations he understood why the nations that still were in the room, were the ones in the room. Japan raised an eyebrow at the behaviour of Italy, but didn't ask questions. It was one thing Japan had learned in all the time with the Italian; if he didn't want to talk nothing could make him. It was a funny thing because everybody thought that he told everyone everything. They always used Germany's formerly unknown love for BDSM as example. What they didn't take into account was that Italy simply did not think of it as important. Everybody could find such information if they really wanted to, and Italy made no big deal out of it that Germany liked to play different than him in the bedroom.

In the living room the nations stood quietly. Nobody wanted to break the silence, to be the one everyone yelled at.

"Well," Harry finally started, "I really should try to go to sleep. Maybe this time without a nightmare, that would be nice," he muttered the last part without knowing that everyone heard him. China offered the poor boy a sad smile. As nations they had their fair share of nightmares. As four thousand year old nation they had a certain cycle they occurred, every night it was another one, never the same like the night before. The night when Japan attacked him was especially bad when the scar hurt in the weather. As such it was no wonder that every nation had their medicine and such things for nights like that. China used many years to study the herbs in his country if some of them could help him. They were no perfect solution, but they helped a little bit. He took a step forward and offered some of his herbs to the boy.

"It's no perfect solution, aru," he said, "but they will help at least a little bit, so you can sleep one night in peace. It will not help you if you get ill now."

Harry accepted them with a weak "thank you" and China nodded, leaving the room. Spain, Canada and America exchanged looks.

"I'll carry you," America finally said and with a yelp Harry stared down at the world. The American really was tall, he mused.

"Yes, well," Spain started, sharing another look with Canada, "this way. I'll show you to your rooms after that."

~O~

It was early the next morning that saw nineteen nations gathered in Spain's kitchen, all silently trying to find something to say. Russia made some soup on the stove, not in the mood for an English breakfast like his mate wanted. That gave him an idea to start a conversation.

"What will Harry be eating until he can eat what we eat at the moment?" the nation asked. France lifted his head and for the first time he did not flinch when he met the lavender coloured eyes with his own blue ones.

"I'll stay here and oversee Harry's food. I'm just thankful that we found him when we found him." Spain and Prussia nodded in agreement.

"I offered taking care of Harry whenever Spain and France are needed in their countries as I am not really existent anymore," Prussia said with a small smile. It held no joy, but the surprise was that the self-loathing Spain and France now associated with it was absent as well. It was just a smile that didn't reach Prussia's eyes. Germany seemed to share the surprise as well and even Denmark and England threw him suspicious looks.

"If Harry forgives me," England started in a small voice, "I'd like to educate him in some of the more obscure magical arts and tell him about the history of the magical world. I should know it, right?" Norway nodded in agreement. That sounded like a good plan.

"I would like to teach Harry my language and the spells that are casted in it," he offered. He startled England into dropping the pan he was holding. Nobody really knew when the island started cooking and how it came that it smelled _good_.

Iceland shocked most of the others when he said, "I'll take care of the wards around the house so that the owls won't reach Harry until he wants them to find him. That still leaves many ways open for them to reach Harry."

Here Finland took over, "I've heard that some of the researchers in my country found a way to search in the Floo network for a person and that it will connect to the next fireplace that is near the searched person. Because it's so new there aren't any created wards against it yet. I'll start the research right after breakfast."

"I'm going to travel home. I feel sorry for the boy and hate the headmaster of England's school for doing it, but I can't do anything against it," Austria stated. Hungary nodded in agreement and even Switzerland nodded once. Germany decided that it was a good idea and went with the other Germanic nations. Sweden and Denmark were torn between staying and going, but finally decided that they would keep the house in Sweden running for the return of the other Nordics. Italy and Japan, both quiet since the evening before, travelled back with their ally. Russia would never leave England behind and England wanted to wait to see if he really got the forgiveness of Harry before he even considered going back to the island. His brothers could do some of the paperwork, too. China wanted to stay, simply because he was a nation that had a lot of experience in healing and other things like that and because he had a strange feeling whenever he thought about leaving the boy alone.

America and Canada, both silent that morning, decided to state the obvious, "We'll be going over to England and gather Harry's things, so that they can't be used in tracking charms and potions. Canada will cast _point me_ 's to see if we missed something when we are ready in the house of his relatives," here America sneered in distaste, "and at the same time we will have the pleasure to finally meet one of them."

Canada nodded in agreement at his brother's words. The tall nation was prepared to meet all of them. For each of them he had his own hex that would make them regret not taking care of Harry.

China suddenly had the idea that made Germany, Sweden and Denmark stop in their tracks, "Can we change Harry's guardianship to us? If we file child neglect and abuse we have a high chance, don't we?"

"Do we now?" Germany asked rhetorically. "Even if we would succeed, Harry has no other living relatives. Only because we would be the 'concerned neighbours' in that case, it doesn't mean that we will gain guardianship over him. Harry could go to an orphanage before we could say 'please'."

"Ve~, but Germany," Italy suddenly said, startling a lot of nations because they had forgotten he was even present, "if someone could claim 'soul mate' on Harry, wouldn't that mean that Harry's guardianship could be transferred to them quietly and quickly?"

It was Sweden's thick accent that answered, "The answer to that would be a 'yes', but can someone in this room really claim that he is the soul mate of this boy?"

Italy opened his eyes with a serious expression on his face, shocking the nations even further, "It really isn't my place to say this, but many in this room should know what I am talking about. I shouldn't even understand the situation, but someone has to do it when all the others are seemingly blind to everything." With that shocking words Italy's eyes closed again and he smiled an absent-minded smile, "Ve~, I'm hungry. I'm going to make some pasta~!"

His plan worked like it was intended, his serious words from before were _almost_ forgotten; only the crux of things was still in their mind, not who said it and how it came to be. Italy couldn't afford that his mask fell right now, he had some things to do before he could finally be himself and with his mate. His happy smile, that didn't reach his eyes; he kept his eyes closed for that reason, so that nobody saw that his smile was fake; on his face he got to work to make some pasta. He really was happy when he got home and could eat something else. After having pretended for most of his life that his only meal was pasta he couldn't stand the sight of it any longer than need be.

Denmark and Sweden, together with Germany, decided to work on the guardianship for the boy. With that concern on their mind only four nations really went home and still in Spain were the fifteen other ones. Suddenly Spain's front door blew open and in marched an Italy-look-alike with slightly darker hair, the curl on the other side of his head and with green-brown eyes. Said man stopped in his tracks when he saw all the nations gathered.

"Chigi," he exclaimed in shock. "What is going on here?"

Italy came out of the kitchen, his eyes still closed, even though Romano knew that it was a mask, "Ve~, England had a case of an abused child that Prussia, Spain and big brother France found. We gathered to discuss it with him."

Romano's eyebrows rose in question. He would never understand how his younger brother could read his moods with eyes closed, but Italy always knew what face he pulled before even Romano knew it.

"They wanted to do something against England's constant annoying calls over Harry Potter. So they kidnapped him and wanted to bring him to say that he hated England. When they told him that there was a book about him, he got angry and escaped the ropes holding him," before Romano could ask a question, Italy answered it, "no, we do not know how he did it, but he seemed to have experience in it. He lost his shirt while escaping the ropes and shocked every nation present; America came in the meantime to save Harry, because you could see every single rib of him."

A cough was heard, followed by hectic movement from upstairs. One door flew open and closed with a resounding _bang_ , while the bathroom door opened. Spain closed his eyes in pain.

"That was Harry," he explained Romano, "It seems that even with certain precautions we took he got ill. That's not good. He has to keep the meals down we make him, otherwise he will meet his end a little too early."

Ten displeased faces stared upstairs, where a weak looking Harry leaned against the banister. He didn't seem to see the nations at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry," Prussia said with worry in his voice, shocking Romano. Prussia didn't seem like a person who would be concerned about the well-being of someone else than himself. The youth that was called was pale, startling green eyes dull and the most shocking were the ribs Romano could count from down the stairs. Dark hair was untameable messy and hung into his eyes. The south Italian had to admit that Harry Potter would look good, more so, he would look like a ten in Romano's system of grading looks of males and females alike, the top score anybody could reach, if he just had a bit more weight on him. The green eyes lifted a bit and bore into the red gaze of the Prussian.

"Prussia," Harry whispered. A soft smile was on his face and he seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he turned slightly green and ran into the bathroom again. Romano instantly forgot why he was here in the first place. He was here more often than even Prussia and France and knew every single way around the house and even some shortcuts Spain had let build into the house after nearly dying in here because he had no escape route, so he decided that he would help Harry whenever China had no possibility to be fast enough. Spain wanted him to stay anyway, so why not now and for a poor child nobody else seemed concerned enough about to help? The Italian would never admit it, but he was happy that the nations found Harry when they found him. Sadly a few weeks more and Harry would never make a good recovery like he would do now. Italy and Romano exchanged a look. The south Italian nodded in agreement to what Italy told him with his look. His brother relaxed slightly and went upstairs to 'his' room in the Spaniard's home, manor, whatever. A few minutes later he came back to the stairs, a bag in his hands. But instead of walking down, he set the bag down and went into the bathroom, where the boy still was.

"Ve~, are you feeling alright?" Italy asked the silly question. Sometimes he hated that he created this mask to hide the true self of his. Harry lifted his head, staring in honey-coloured eyes he didn't see the evening before. The curl seemed to have changed shape as he would have sworn that it took the shape of a heart as soon as they made eye contact. The green-eyed boy just prepared to give a smart-ass answer when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It couldn't be possible, though. Italy may not look the part, but as a nation he was way older than him, so why did Harry imagine that he saw through a mask into the face of someone who had seen more and did more than anyone else? Why did he imagine seeing an intelligent and brave man who would fight for his believes? Why would Harry even think to know the nation in front of him? They never even exchanged one word; not even a greeting was exchanged between the two of them.

"I think you know the answer to your question as well as I do," the boy answered in a rough voice. Italy Veneciano nodded in agreement. "You're leaving?" he added when he saw Italy's bag through the open door. Again Italy nodded.

"It gets full here. England, Russia and China decided to stay here, along with all the Nordics and Germany and Prussia and France will be staying here, too. America and Canada will be coming back as soon as they have your things gathered over in England. My brother, Romano, has decided to keep an eye on you for me. It's not that I don't trust the others, it's just that I would feel better knowing that my brother is here to help you," Italy explained. Not once was a "Ve~," heard. Harry may not have known Italy for long, but he knew that this was a speech pattern everybody seemed to associate with him.

Finally Harry sighed; asking a question that made him blush as soon as he thought over it, "Why do you dumb yourself down?"

It was another Italian accent that answered him, "That is an interesting question. Brother Dearest, why do you dumb yourself down?"

Harry lifted his head and stared into green-brown eyes. Auburn hair built a curl like Italy's on the right side for the person.

"Romano, I take it?" the boy half asked, half stated. The Italian grinned and presented white teeth while at it.

"That's me," the man confirmed. Italy sat quite shocked in the bathroom on the floor. Not only did Romano not even try to insult Harry, but his curl had changed unknown for Harry and Romano himself, form to a heart, too. At that Harry had asked a question he thought he would never hear until he would let his mask fall. But here he was and got asked why he would dumb himself down. Did he become so obvious that even a mere human could see the difference?

"I do it myself. I can see the difference between someone who's really dumb and someone who just pretends," Harry answered the unasked question. He shrugged at the looks he received from Romano and Italy. "If you get hurt regularly when you do better than someone else you start real quick to get worse than anybody else. Dudley is plain unable to count to thirty and I had to be worse in school than him."

Romano nodded in understanding. That made sense, even though he really wanted to see the family of Harry suffer for what they did to the poor boy. He sighed, and then he lifted Harry up.

"Well, if my brother doesn't want to answer the questions then we can bring you to your bed again, right? I can't imagine that it's nice to sleep on the bathroom floor and you will need the rest so that your body can concentrate on fighting the illness."

"I never was ill before," the boy in Romano's arms said pitifully. Italy stayed behind and cleaned the bathroom before he followed his brother and his new charge. Germany and Japan, who stood with his things packed, gave him odd looks, but Italy decided to ignore them for a while. Spain had his lips pressed into a stern expression.

"I will bring up something to eat soon. Even though he is ill, he has to eat something," he said to Italy. Feliciano nodded, entering the room of Harry. Romano lifted his head a little to look at his younger brother.

"Spain will be up soon to bring something to eat." At Harry's groan in response Italy continued, "Harry, it's not healthy at all to not eat, and we would really like it if you got better and not worse while in our care."

Both Italians nodded and they suddenly heard agreement from the door as well. When they turned around they saw America and Canada leaning against the doorframe on both sides. If America wouldn't have the cowlick and Canada the curl they would be so identical that nobody would be able to make a difference between the two. Harry didn't seem to have the problem as he smiled at Canada in greeting. "Morning Canada," he said and Canada returned the greeting in kind.

"Wait, you are able to make a difference between the two?" Romano asked surprised.

Harry blinked in confusion and looked at America and Canada again, "Why are you saying it as if it's impossible? You have never seen the Weasley-twins if you really have problems to differentiate America and Canada. If you look closely Canada has more lilac than blue eyes, his hairstyle is different to America's, too, and his whole body posture screams that he is someone else than America. There is _no_ way to confuse the both of them... The first time you will see Fred and George Weasley, you will be lost in the land of confusion," Harry prophesized. "If you can't see a difference between them, you will never see the difference between some of the Weasleys."

America gave the boy a grin. It seemed as if Canada didn't have to fear to be forgotten or even mistaken as him ever again. Harry was a nice boy, observant and cunning enough to put every Slytherin to shame. The American blinked surprised. Huh, it seemed as if he remembered more of Hogwarts from what England told him than he imagined. That came as a surprise for him. Alfred was sure that Harry saw something in him that not many people even knew about, if the sharp look was anything to go by. Italy looked between the two of them and auburn eyebrows rose in surprise. The blond American decided to speak with Italy when they left the house.

"I take it that you are quite able to tell them apart, aren't you?" Spain asked from the door. He stood between America and Canada, a stark contrast between the two blonds with pale skin and light coloured eyes, as Spain himself had a tan skin, dark green eyes and dark brown hair. "I heard England quite often complain that in his magical world there were twins he absolutely could not keep apart. I guess that he meant the twins you were talking about."

"I did," the British accent from England answered. "I always was quite impressed that Harry was able to do so, though. But his answer always frustrates me."

Harry gave a small laugh, for now ignoring the smell of food in the room.

"Oh? And what would this answer be?" America asked and earned a mischievous smile from Harry and a frustrated sigh from England.

"A good magician never gives away his tricks," both recited at the exact same time. Both sets of green eyes sparkled in amusement when the other nations in the room gaped at them. If America and Canada wouldn't have known better they would have sworn quite a bit of money that this was staged. So they knew though that it just came as a coincidence. England was up after Canada this morning and last night it was America who brought Harry into his room. Canada and America shared a room and it was next to Harry's, so they would have heard if England entered the room of the other British citizen in the house after they retired for the evening.

"That was staged," Spain argued and America and Canada laughed at that. England gave a snort in amusement and from the bed they heard a laugh as well. "I never thought you had to resort to staging things like this, England, but I have to admit that it worked well."

"I may not be known as the most spontaneous nation out there, but even I do not plan a joke three months before it happens with someone else, only to have it look like a spontaneous joke," England said amused.

Harry grinned only in response to that. "I didn't even know England before yesterday," he pointed out.

"Ve~, I should be going!" Italy said, standing up after he looked down on his watch. "I have a long drive before me."

"Come visit soon, Italy," Harry said. The Italian grinned down at the adorable boy with a sparkle in his honey-coloured eyes.

"Ve~, I will, do not fret, Harry. Until then I will leave you in the good care of China and my brother. Do your homework as soon as Canada and America come back with your things, promise?" Italy Veneciano said and patted his head.

"Well, we should be going as well. I think that we will be taking a plane, right, brother?" America asked. Canada nodded in agreement, his long curl bouncing with the movement.

"My most important possessions are under a lose floorboard in my room under the bed. Under the photo album is my invisibility cloak, do not forget it. I refuse that it gets in the hands of Vernon or, worse even, Dudley. If Hedwig is still in Privet Drive tell her that you know where I am. She will follow you to me," Harry rattled down the facts. "Ron still has my dress robes. I don't even know how that came to be, but it's true that they are in his possession. Hermione has hogged a few of my books. They belong to the Potter-family."

England raised a questioning eyebrow. So Harry _did_ know about his standing in the magical world?

"Hermione lent me the books half a year ago. She was certain that I would never even open it and not see the name of the original owner in it. I made sure that neither Hermione nor Ron would ever see me reading any book I could get my hands at and always made extra mistakes in my essays. I never trusted anyone in the school. As such I never slept that much because I went into the library and read everything I could get my fingers at. When I have seen the name in the book I decided to research a bit and learned that the Potter-family is a rich and famous family. Sadly many of the books I would have needed to learn proper disappeared out of the library before I could read them."

"If you let us," a new voice said; it was male, held little emotion and for being male it was surprisingly high pitched, "England and I will teach you everything there is to know about you and your magic. If Spain agrees we will call Romania over. He's more of an expert in behaviour of Lords and Ladies than England and me in the magical world."

Both British people turned to stare at whoever it was. It turned out that the male with blond hair and indigo coloured eyes was Norway, mostly remembered by Harry through his hairpin in form of the Nordic Cross. England looked put out at the words of his magical ally. This was not the reaction he expected from Norway, not in the least. Norway did not talk this much, he would never offer to teach anyone and most of all Norway never ever offered to teach someone else his language and the spells in said language!

"Thank you, Norway, that would be much appreciated," Harry said with gratitude in his voice. The Norwegian nodded in agreement, meeting England's look head on. He raised an eyebrow, turned around, after he smiled a little at Harry, who in turn gave one back, with a little frown, and Norway left the room. The British nation followed the Nordic out.

America, Italy and Canada decided to finally do what they wanted to do and left the room as well. Now alone with Spain and Romano Harry sighed.

"Let me guess," he started when Spain finally entered the room properly, "This was not Norway's typical behaviour."

It was the Italian in the room who gave an amused smile, "You are pretty good in reading people, Harry. Not many people could have gathered from one sentence that something's not normal."

"It was more the behaviour of everybody else that gave it away than the sentence itself," the boy shrugged. Before he could say anything else a spoon full of soup was shoved in his mouth.

"You have to eat," Spain said without regret when Harry glared at him. "Italy told me of your reaction when I mentioned food, so if you don't eat willingly I will force-feed you until you do."

Romano said nothing about this. It was pretty obvious that this was a fight of wills. Harry was losing pretty quickly and pretty spectacular. Of course a boy of fourteen, nearly fifteen years, could not hold his candle against a nation of over four hundred years with a lot more experience. It came for nobody, even Harry, as a surprise when the boy broke eye contact and swallowed the soup. None the less Spain had to feed him the bowl because he did not want to eat it to save his life. Spain on the other hand was strangely happy about this and had no problem whatsoever to do so.

~O~

 **If the ending is somewhat abrupt I am totally sorry.^^' The chapter was originally 20k words long and I had to... make two parts out of it somehow.^^'**

 **I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait.**

 **By the way, I finally, thanks to your reviews, can give credit to the story I totally recommend:** ** _Potter and the Perverts_** **by puppeez4eva.**

 **Greetings, Fen**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you seen this look Harry gave me in his room?" America asked unsettled when his brother and he left the house. "It was spooky, as if he could see something that nobody has ever seen."

Canada had seen the look and he was pretty sure he knew what it meant. None the less he kept his silence because he felt soft vibrations in the ground. Shortly after he heard soft tapping noises whenever a foot landed on the ground. At this America turned around and met the eyes of Italy.

"Italy, can we help you?" the American asked surprised. The only 172 centimetre tall Italian frowned at the USA. He looked confused, surprised, worried and amused in such a quick succession that America was sure he missed a few emotions in between.

"Ve~, I only wanted to offer you to drive you to the airport. It's better than taking a taxi," the Italian offered an insincere smile. Canada and America exchanged a look. They both knew that Italy had had something different in mind when he came up behind them. The problem was that they had no idea what it was exactly.

"That would be great, thank you," Canada said in his quiet voice. Italy smiled again, this time his eyes closed with it. As if the neutral expression on his face never existed he turned around and started chattering while walking to his car.

As soon as the Canadian and the American sat in the car the chatter died out and deafening silence took its place. "I have seen the look Harry gave you, America," Italy finally started when both nations started to fidget in the silence. They were unused to silence in the company of the cheerful Italian.

"So what is it about it? You make it sound as if it is some crime to get looked at by a boy," America defended himself. Canada had to agree with his twin.

"That's not the problem. I have to say that Harry is really informative without him even saying anything. As soon as you are back I would like it if you can teach him the poker face. Harry has the uncanny ability to look behind every mask ever built, mine, Canada's, yours, Norway's, everyone's. That's no big deal, it's nice to know that there is one person who can see the real person before judging, but he gives it away whenever he sees a mask he never had before, like yours, America. I'm not around to teach it to him, so I'll give you the job of doing so," Italy Veneciano said, his eyes on the street. As such he felt the look Canada and America exchanged more than that he saw it.

"You mean to tell me that Harry sees something in me that nobody else has bothered to see?" America asked right away when the Italian stopped talking. Italy nodded in agreement when they reached the airport.

"Think about it, America, Canada, and do as you think what is right," the young man said, leaving the car to give the bags of the two nations to them. "Have a good flight and have fun to find everything that belongs to Harry."

Canada and America nodded, thanked the nation for driving them and went into the airport.

"What do you think about this?" America asked his blond brother when they waited for their flight to be called.

"I think that Feliciano has given more information than you gathered," the Canadian answered the question after a bit of thought. He looked at America from the corner of his eye. Said American was frowning at him. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"He has, hasn't he?" America mused. "He freely admitted that he wears a mask. He admitted that he knew we are wearing masks, too. He also said that he won't be around much and that he trusts us enough to teach Harry something he will need to survive in this school of his."

Canada nodded in agreement, leaning back in a dark seat in the lobby. "That's right. Feliciano knows something we don't and he said as much. Do we want to help him or do we ignore it, that's the question, isn't it?"

"You want to help him," America deadpanned. His brother didn't even look ashamed or shocked. Instead he agreed with the statement.

"I am fond of the Italian. Helping Harry is one other reason why I would do so," he got the response in a quiet voice.

Both blonds shared a look, until America threw his hands in the air as a sign of resignation. "Alright, we'll do it. I think that we have to stand in the line for teaching him, though. Lukas wanted to teach him Norwegian and something else, too. Arthur mentioned something along those lines as well. When he's better he will have a full fledged schedule for the rest of the summer."

America nearly stumbled over the names. Sadly they were in public; as such they had to use the human names of the other nations. Because Norway was a pretty private nation, not even the other Nordics ever used this name outside of the public. Canada threw him a knowing look, none the less filled with amusement.

"When he's better we will have to chain him on someone from us, otherwise he will be storming up to Hogwarts and demand answers," America's brother reasoned. The blonds exchanged looks while entering the plane to London.

"I can't imagine Harry doing so," the blue-eyed nation said rationally when they sat down. "If he hasn't demanded answers until now, why should he start now?"

"Did Harry know that there is someone that cares deeply for him until now?" Canada asked a little annoyed. "I think not. Now that Harry knows that he has the support of Arthur and through default the support of Ivan and Yao, he will become more self-confident. It will not take long for him to want to know the why behind everything. Have you not seen that Antonio nearly could not hinder Harry from asking this dreaded question a few times in the last hours he was awake?"

"He will be a piece of work," the blond, blue-eyed American sighed instead of an answer. "You know what I ask myself since yesterday evening?"

The lilac-eyed nation raised an eyebrow, his silent form of sarcasm when he was too lazy to actually speak.

"Don't look at me like this. You know very well that I can ask intelligent questions, brother. Here, I'll show it to you with the following questions. Why do we care so much? I mean, yeah, it's pretty bad that Harry had to suffer like this and that England didn't see it, but why do we care so deeply that even Lukas offers his help and wants to teach him something? That's simply not normal anymore. Even Feliciano is somewhat different since yesterday."

Silence reigned between the two of them, until the Canadian lifted his head with wide eyes, his long curl bouncing in shock.

"Do you think that it has something to do with what Feliciano told us this morning?" Canada asked. He had not forgotten what the Italian had told them and contrary to many of the other nations Canada had not forgotten who had said it.

America threw his brother a blank look, stating clearly that he couldn't remember what Italy had said.

"We were talking about what we could do to help Harry besides having him stay in Spain with Antonio, Lovino and co. Ludwig said that we won't have a chance to gain custody of him. Feliciano said that a mate could have a chance to gain it quickly and quietly. Berwald answered that we don't have a mate for Harry here, now have we? Don't you remember what Feliciano said as a reaction to this answer? He said that he had to say this, even though it was not his place because we were blind and had to see what was in front of us. After that he fell back into his mask and started preparing pasta."

"You're telling me that a human, Harry, is the mate to not one of us, but a lot more than we can even begin to understand," America said in a disbelieving voice. "You know, that sounds stupid and unbelievable. He will die in maybe one hundred years, so why should one of us bond with him?"

"It is simply an idea, America," Canada said without caring that still humans were around them. "And you cannot forget that Harry is not only human. He is special, not only for Arthur, but as it is."

The blue-eyed nation threw his brother an annoyed look. Really, sometimes America really thought that he was stupid, not only as a mask for his true self, but in all honesty.

"I know that, Canada!" America protested annoyed. "But even they cannot hope to live as long as we do. Look at some of them; they got older than some of the 'normal' people, but they still died after only a hundred years, a hundred and fifty was the most they got."

"Like I already said, brother, it was just an idea and Feliciano must have had something in mind when he breached his own mask that carelessly."

Before America could react to that snappy statement, the plane touched down and they entered the rainy country of England. Surprisingly it was not raining when they left the airport; instead it was so hot that Canada groaned in pain. By no means was it cold in Canada in the summer months, well, at least not everywhere, but this heat was for the cold nation unbearable. Without exchanging even a word they took a taxi to Little Whinging.

"It seems like someone is here," Canada said when they walked into Privet Drive. The Canadian didn't need to see the women in their houses to know that they were the number one gossip here. Admittedly neither America nor he did a good job in being inconspicuous. America wore his dark brown bomber jacket with the number 50 proudly displayed, Texas high on his nose and his blond cowlick bouncing in the tact of his walk. Trying to impress he wore a dark coloured Stetson, which perfectly went with his dark bomber jacket. Canada only rolled his eyes. His brother really screamed that he was American and proud of it. None the less Canada had to admit that he didn't look that much better. His dark red hooded sweater with the white 'Canada' on the front clashed a little with his lilac eyes, no matter that no one but his brother was near enough to actually see this. America wore to his outfit dark coloured trainers, while Canada decided to not part with his boots of olive colouring and silver buckles. All in all Canada was the one with more colours on his person. The American was in dark colours, dark brown, dark blue and the little American flag, which did not count, while Canada wore the colours of his flag with a proud expression, his olive coloured boots and the beige trousers that normally went with the Canadian army uniform. At least he didn't show up in Mounty uniform; _that_ would have been a reason to gossip long after they left the country again.

"It seems like it," America agreed after Canada finished observing their clothing. Sometimes Canada hated how easy it was to distract him. They could sit in a war council and he would just state that bombing is the only solution only to get sidetracked by a pair of butterflies; it was ridiculous! "And if my eyes don't deceive me, and they would never do this, as I wear Texas at the moment, it seems as if the whole family is present now."

The Canadian followed America's gaze and saw a really fat person enter the house that wore a silver number '4' on the front, gleaming in the sunlight and nearly blinding both nations when they followed the person with their eyes. In a moment of spite Canada wondered if Harry had had to do that, too; polishing the house number so that no neighbour could ever think to look at it when the sun shone down on them. His brother seemed to share his thoughts when they exchanged a look.

"Just marching in and packing everything that is needed or marching in, loudly yell at the Dursleys, then pack everything that is needed, or the polite approach of ringing the door bell, waiting until the door opens and then demand to be shown to Harry's room?" America asked curiously, watching the changing expressions on his brother's face. He nearly laughed at the gleeful expression when he mentioned yelling at the Dursleys, but contained his mirth until Canada could share his amusement with him, which was when Harry got better and they could get custody of Harry until he was of age.

"Sadly," his Canadian twin started, "we will have to take the polite approach. No can do that they yell so loudly that they attract the attention of someone else and Dumbledore or someone of the Order will come to find out if we know where Harry is. We may be not 'normal', but we are affected by spells and potions, too."

America sighed exasperated. When this all was over and they had not to fear anymore that Harry had to go back to them anymore, he was going to kick the asses of these people that called themselves relatives of such a nice and polite boy. Canada seemed to read his mind as he only said, "Take me with you when you are ready, right? I won't let you do all the work alone." One amused grin later the door bell rang and a horse opened the door.

One look of the horse with the neck of a giraffe, and she screeched, "You are one of those freaks, too, aren't you? I already told the others that I have no idea where this freakish, ungrateful brat is!"

Canada, who had opened his mouth when the door opened, closed it again in shock. _Ungrateful?! This boy is anything but ungrateful! You should be happy to be related to such a beautiful and wonderful boy like Harry, you bint! But on the other hand I can see that_ you _have a reason to be jealous at him. No wonder you're such a fury!_ , Canada ranted in his head. His lilac eyes burned in a silent rage. If looks could kill, Petunia Dursley would have died at least thirty times in the last minute alone.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Dursley," America hastily said before his brother could react. It would be better if Canada did not lead this specific conversation at the moment. "We are sent from the Spanish government to retrieve the last items in Harry's possession, so that the immigration to our warm country will go smoothly. If you would just show us the way to his room and you don't have to see us or Harry for that matter ever again."

That, of course, was a lie that obvious, even the biggest idiot should catch on, but Petunia Dursley simply pursed her lips and stepped aside. Okay, it could be seen as true that they were sent from the Spanish government, in a way Spain _was_ his government and he said something along the lines of gathering Harry's things, but it was obvious that neither of the pale twins was a Spaniard. Canada ignored everything, entered the house and went straight upstairs. The even before pale man had paled even more in his rage and America worried that the house would not be standing anymore when they were ready to leave.

~o~

 **I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too bad. As this story has no beta I tend to go a bit off tangent sometimes and I probably use the commas wrong and stuff, but anyway: I finally convinced myself to update. Let me know what you think of it! (Aka Reviews are always welcome and get me of my ass.^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

After gathering everything that was Harry's America mustered his twin who was shaking in rage. The American didn't know what to do, as it wasn't often that Canada lost the control over his emotions that thoroughly. It was Canada that answered every question America could have asked and decided on a plan of action in one fellow swoop.

"Now, I think it's time to do something against those disgusting excuses of human beings. What I had planned before simply won't do. I _will_ have the Dursleys arrested before the end of the week. Maybe a hex that makes them say only the truth when asked about Harry will be a start. After that the neighbours will tell Petunia that her husband is cheating on her. The police will find Dudley Dursley in the action of drug dealing and will admit the abuse of his cousin as soon as they reach the police station. They will lose every income of money and before they know it the neighbours will lose every ounce of respect they held for them and call the police because of the abuse they put their nephew through. What do you think, America?"

America straightened his position from leaning against the wall and flashed him the 'HERO-smile'. "That's an excellent idea, brother mine. Do you know the necessary spells for it?"

"I studied them just for that purpose alone, dearest twin of mine," Canada responded and a malicious smile filled with glee was the only facial expression America saw.

~O~

Shortly after this discussion the Dursleys were _obliviated_ that America and Canada ever were there and the two of them made their way over to London again.

"Now it's time to gather the books of the Potter-family from Hermione and the dress robe from Ron. Hopefully we are able to gather them before they remember that they have those things in their possession," America said with a thoughtful expression. As no other nation was around it was no surprise for Canada to see his real brother for the first time in a while. It must have been at least a century when he last saw such a thoughtful face. Sometimes Canada was just thankful that most nations were unable to remember him, even when he stood right beside them. It spared him the pain in the ass of creating a mask of fake happiness like many of the others wore because they couldn't show other nations how weak they really were.

"More important is that we can find them one way or the other. Otherwise we have to resort to try to summon them to us and that would be a pretty big problem," Canada answered without so much as even a little pause.

"Summoning is a pain in the ass," America grimaced. Even though he always told England that his friends were his hyperactive imagination he could see them, too. Hell, America had his own magical school, Salem, so he knew about magic, even though he always said that such a thing did not exist. When America became independent he visited his magical school and learned magic alongside many other witches and wizards. The summoning-charm was never and would probably never be his strength. To be honest, America sucked terribly at the summoning charm and had to rely on Canada more often than not to cast it for him.

"Only you, America, suck at the summoning-charm, but do high class magic oftentimes without a single thought," Canada deadpanned. It was quite hilarious to see America on his knees begging him to summon something for him because he couldn't remember where he put it. None the less in situations like this it was a bad thing that one person had to summon things in quick succession in order of not being caught. "If we have to do this you are going to apparate us away as soon as I hold all the summoned things in my hands, got it?"

America agreed readily. Everything was better than apparating with Canada. Normally it felt like being sucked through a straw, with Canada it felt like being put in a mixer and shaken like there was no tomorrow while being cut in little pieces of yourself. In other words, it didn't feel only a little uncomfortable like normal, it hurt like hell.

"Okay, let's see. _Point me_ books of the Potter-family." The wand in Canada's hand twitched and then changed direction. Canada raised an eyebrow, following the wand a little with his eyes. "Well, joy. I hope you are up to a little walk through London," Canada said to his brother. America sighed, but nodded none the less.

"Let's see where it leads us to. I only hope that it doesn't lead us to Gringott's. Otherwise I might start screaming," America said. Canada stopped in his walk, sighing.

"You know, that's a great idea. Would you do me the favour to apparate us to Diagon Alley? Then I can look for a spell that shows us exactly where we have to go and I don't have to stop at every corner to check in which direction we have to go."

America simply grabbed him and soon Canada and America stood in the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Canada whispered, "That you even remembered where we had to go is ... incredible. I already forgot this strange entrance to the magical alley."

"That's the reason why I am the one who apparates us everywhere and you are the one doing the research on everything new," America said amused. "We do this since two hundred years and we always landed where we wanted to go."

"Yes, we do. But could you stop screaming our age for all to hear, Alfred?" Canada hissed before he smiled softly and left the pub through the backdoor. At first America stared confused after his brother until he realised that through Canada's hissy fit they attracted a bit of attention. The American followed Canada's example and forced his 'HERO-smile' on his face. Seconds later they stood together in a backyard and tapped a brick Canada already had forgotten.

"Seriously, Mattie, it's not that long ago that we were here with Arthur. You have a memory like a sieve," America teased him. All he earned was a foot on his own with full force. He howled in pain and threw Matthew a betrayed look which he ignored with ease. His trainers did nothing to soften the blow; instead it felt like his toes were falling off in pain.

Half an hour after entering the alley they left it again. They earned a few strange looks because they were easily memorable through their clothing. As such many of the customers of the pub remembered them entering the alley just half an hour ago. Canada simply ignored the looks, walking in a fast pace to an alley in the non-magical part of Charing Cross Road. He cast the spell he just had learned, said America where they had to go and a few seconds later they stood in front of a big, sweet house that screamed that those that lived in it had money to spare.

"Dearest brother of mine," Canada started and earned an amused look as response, "would you mind to cast a sleeping spell over the house, just in case that someone is in there or comes home just when we are in there?"

Canada could have casted it himself, normally, but his magical power was not enough to cast it around a big house like that; that was rather America's forte. Canada could cast the spell on a person without a problem, but to cast it as a sort-of-ward was definitely something he would never master. Well, okay, Canada would never master casting _any_ wards.

America rolled his eyes good-natured and cast the spell.

After that they gathered the things they needed and left the house again. Shortly followed a debate if they should keep the spell up until it dissipated itself, but Canada managed to argue against it. The American groaned in despair that his brother was such a goody-two-shoe, but he fell silent when he stood at the other end of Canada's wand. He raised his arms in surrender, grabbed Canada and waited only for the next direction to go. They fell in a routine after the first house and four hours after they touched down in London they were already on their way back to the airport.

~O~

Spain was once again in the kitchen. England, Russia, China, Norway, Iceland, Finland, France and Prussia had joined him in silence. Upstairs they could hear Romano talking to Harry and occasionally the tapping of feet when the boy hurried to the bathroom.

China grimaced slightly when he leaned back in his chair, "Well, that didn't go well, aru," he stated. "We wanted to hinder Harry from getting ill and he wakes up the next morning to run every five minutes to the bathroom. Worse yet, somehow he has to keep his next meal down because we can't wait with feeding him until the illness is over, aru."

France sighed aggravated. "Yes, well. We know that. We can hear him, too, you know? The problem is that we are clueless as to what to do. The last time I had to cure a human is hundreds of years ago! You are the one who is said to be an expert in healing humans. You used many years to study the art of healing, did you not?"

The Chinese nervously opened his ponytail to make it new. "I did. On the other hand I had more time to forget it again. European countries are so brash and young; they always forget how old I am. France, I am over four thousand years old; the last big discovery I personally know of is DNA, aru. My interest in the medical use of herbs and such has greatly diminished after finding a way to repress the nightmares I have, aru. There is no way that I can help Harry, if I don't even know if it is a magical illness or if he got ill when he arrived back at his relatives' home."

"I'm sorry, China," France mumbled, a red tinge on his cheeks in embarrassment. "It's just that I hate to see him suffer more than necessary, you know?"

"I do," China sighed, staring out of the window. "I accept your apology, France, and I will see into it, so that Harry will get better as soon as possible."

"England or Norway should know if it is a magical illness, right?" Finland asked. Iceland threw him a look that clearly stated, "You just this morning admitted that you know of magic, why don't _you_ know if he has a magical illness?"

England coughed embarrassedly, "I never got my healer apprenticeship, so I'm an absolute terrible choice."

Norway, Finland, Iceland and China gave him a look that clearly said, "What the hell, England?"

The island-nation simply shrugged helplessly. He tried to become a healer, but every healer he talked to admitted that they didn't want to take him as an apprentice as he seemed as a person who simply would start screaming if the necessary spells would not work on his first try. He admitted that he was not the most patient person out there, but none the less he was peeved that they thought so little of him; he was their country, damn it! It wasn't like he would start cursing his _citizens_ only because his magic didn't work properly!

"I could probably do it. The only thing needed is that he trusts me to cast the spells; otherwise the reading will be off," Norway said. Iceland pulled a grimace and sighed finally in defeat. His silver-white hair reflected the light when he moved his head to look at the blond nation beside him.

"I'll assist. I'm apprenticed healer; never had the real chance to work with humans, though, before the war started."

Everybody wondered, but nobody said anything, which war Iceland was referring to. There were many the island himself had fought in.

"Great, then let's do it right away. We can use the time to send Romano down here for a briefing of what is going on exactly," Norway said, his face stoic as ever. The Icelander raised a questioning eyebrow, mirrored by Finland and the just entering Sweden. Denmark blinked in confusion upon seeing Norway and Iceland standing next to each other without arguing over calling Norway 'big brother' or not.

"Well, it seems as if he has taken a liking to the boy and he seems as if he wants to stay, so it's best to get him fully involved in everything that has to do with Harry, don't you agree?"

Finland found himself nodding in agreement. That was a good reason to send the South Italian downstairs.

"Maybe we should mention beforehand that cussing and arguing with Spain is a big no-no as long as Harry's here?" the Finn suggested. "I don't know what happened in this house where Harry comes from, but I can think that the people yelled quite often at him, so it would be best if we don't remind him, right?"

Sweden was the first to agree in his thick accent. America joked often about it, but the other nations found the complicated to understand accent endearing. Iceland mumbled something that could have been an agreement, England and all the other nations in no way related to the Nordic countries could only guess what it meant, as Iceland switched, obviously not in his intention, to his mother tongue, Icelandic. Denmark said nothing, to the big surprise of everyone.

"I can't talk about it," he stated when Prussia asked the question. "I know about magic because I live in a house with Norway and all that stuff, but that's it. So I keep quiet and let the ones talk who know what they do. And I'm neither healer nor doctor. So tell me what approach we'll take and I say yes and amen to it without any idea what I said yes to."

"That's a very mature way to see things," Russia admitted. Having kept quiet until now he shocked more than one nation speaking up now. His lavender-coloured eyes twinkled in amusement and England rolled his eyes at the antics of his mate.

"Thank you, I guess...," Denmark said slowly, while he threw Norway a smug look, stating, "See? Even _Russia_ thinks I'm mature!"

Norway rolled his eyes, annoyed at the behaviour of the Dane, while walking right past him and the Swede in the door. Iceland followed a second later, an almost unseen smile on his lips. Well, actually it was more of a slight upturning of his mouth, but for the oftentimes annoyingly emotionless Icelander that was more than a smile.

Shortly after they heard how the two Nordics went upstairs and talked to Harry and Romano. It was a mere murmur, as such they couldn't make out the words, but after a while they heard a light tapping when a pair of feet hit the stairs. Dark brown hair and a curl on the left side for the viewer was the first thing Sweden and Denmark, both still in the door, saw. Spain turned around, a warm smile on his face. Normally the Italian in front of the gentle giant Sweden would have scowled at the Spaniard. This time a slightly irritated look was the only response Spain received. This shocked every nation, but no one more than the Spaniard himself.

"Let me guess, this impromptu meeting is about Harry, right? Norway and Iceland didn't argue me out of the room only to have me in the kitchen with the tomato bastard," Romano sighed, when he plopped down in a chair. He looked tired, his shoulders slightly drooping when his backside touched the chair. It was with a little shock that the nations in Spain's kitchen realised that they left the normally highly unfriendly nation alone with Harry for the whole morning, letting him take care of the boy, while they were moping here about what to do. Suddenly all of them found the cups in front of them highly interesting and even the pattern of the wooden table was better to look at than Romano.

"I don't hold it against you," Romano stated drily. The amusement was for the other nations invisible, even Spain had no idea what the Italian was really thinking. "But it would help if you started talking right about now about what I need to know to be of help."

It was Russia who gave the silent treatment up, "General information about your charge for the morning would be good, da? England may help me whenever I'm wrong, but I think it would be better if I did it. His name is Harry James Potter, age fourteen, nearing fifteen. He, sadly, lived with his blood relatives, Petunia and Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley. Petunia is the sister of Lily Potter née Evans. The woman hates everything supernatural and what she considers as not normal. As such she mistreated Harry and put him in a cupboard because he was as freaky as her sister. France, Spain and Prussia decided to do something against England annoying every nation for every detail of Harry's life. They kidnapped him and tied him to a chair until he said to England that he hated him. He didn't think it funny when they revealed that there is a book about him. He escaped the rope holding him and revealed the mistreatment at the hands of his relatives, Spain took him with him and made America, who had just arrived, and the other two call the nations that you now see gathered here."

Here Finland took over, after seeing a confirming nod from Romano, "Canada found out that Harry hadn't eaten in a week at least and had to do a lot of chores without food. Spain gave him something to eat and brought him to bed last night, after England was finished with throwing a temper tantrum at Dumbledore, after he threw one at Spain." It was duly noted by all nations that England didn't protest that he threw a temper tantrum. "This morning we woke up and gathered in the kitchen to talk about what we wanted to do now, when you arrived. Iceland offered to look over the wards to hinder owls from finding Harry, Norway will be busy teaching Harry Norwegian and the spells in said language and England will take it upon himself to teach him British history, magical, as well as non-magical."

"First of all _someone_ will be busy teaching Harry the ways of a Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House. I admit that I am not the best option, but beside Norway the only one available. I don't think that Spain would jump up and down in joy if Romania would find his way here," England said with a suffering sigh.

Spain raised an eyebrow, entering a staring contest with France and Prussia. Blue, green and red eyes narrowed, widened, rolled and did other things one could do with their eyes in a long and silent conversation. Finally France inclined his head in a silent agreement, Spain followed after a little more staring into red eyes. Prussia let out a groan.

"My friends and the awesome me have decided that any nation you consider helpful may come here with the promise that they travel home as soon as their usefulness is over, as we don't have that much space," Prussia said and earned a sharp kick to the shin for his effort.

"You make it sound as if we only want to use them and then ignore that they ever were there, Prussia!" Spain chided, while France's obnoxious "Ohonhonhon~" was heard. "Romania may come here and teach Harry everything he needs to know to take up the mantle of Lord Potter. We would be grateful if Romania or someone else would consider residing in a hotel, as my home in Madrid has not so many rooms to offer like my home further from the big cities."

England, Denmark, China and Sweden looked on in amusement as Prussia and Spain bickered like an old couple, not that anyone of them would ever dare to utter it out loud. Spain's armada may have been defeated and even his days as a big, bad empire may have been over, but that didn't stop England when he was in a bad mood and that didn't stop Spain when he was in a bad mood. The _conquistador_ wasn't only feared within his circle of friends, as Spain had to learn from Romano, when said Italian had had a bad day together with him. The ensuing shouting match was still remembered from both sides in vague amusement and exasperation. But if Spain was a bad idea, Prussia wasn't that much better. Prussia had been a big empire that consisted of half of Poland at the time and the whole of East Germany and even at some time warred over a part of Austria. The ex-nation may not have had a large armada like the Spaniard and even the "Seeflotte" of Prussia wasn't that big of a threat, but he could fight and when he fought it hurt.

"I will ask Romania as soon as this short meeting is over," England said, converting his laugh to a cough just in time.

Germany entered the room, a frown on his face. One look to Prussia and Spain made the expression tend more to exasperated amusement. In the hands of the German was a stack of papers. As if the two bickering nations had sensed the entry of the tall person they stopped talking and turned around. Green and red eyes displayed innocence and vague interest to what Germany had to say. If the blond German needed any more evidence that the two of them hindered the meeting with their friendly banter this was it. Neither Spain nor Prussia ever paid much attention in the World Meetings, so the attention on him with a lot of papers in his hands was impossible. Before the German could start though, America, Canada, Norway and Iceland entered the room together. To be honest all the nations were surprised they didn't hear America as soon as he had entered the house. That was the next question: How did Canada and America enter the house of the Spaniard without ringing the bell?

"Iceland saw us through the window," Canada explained in his soft voice. It was England who saw the silent rage in his lilac eyes and asked.

"What is it, Canada? I dare say that I know you enough to see that something's wrong," England stated, a concerned, worried, confused expression on his face. From all the nations Canada had had the pleasure to look behind their masks, England's was the one he couldn't figure out. England himself looked like a tsundere, a nice and caring person who knew his emotions quite well. That wasn't true, Canada had to learn; England had no idea about his emotions and how to show them properly. He relied heavily on Russia, ironically enough America and Germany to see what he wanted to express without him actually saying anything. If one wanted to know what England felt one had to be good at guess-work. Canada failed on a regular basis, not that anyone knew of his trouble to really understand the Brit in front of him.

Before the Canadian could open his mouth, America interrupted with something akin to panic in his eyes, "Ah, Iggy, dude, we had the surprising pleasure to get to know three of your citizens, and weren't they nice?" Here the nations heard clearly the sarcasm dripping on the ground like molten honey.

Russia's violet coloured eyes flared to life as he pieced together what America wanted to say, "Ah, so they really are such delightful people like I guessed?"

For the first time in forever the nations didn't shiver in fear when the Russian's purple aura came up to play a little. They sent him a look that clearly stated that he wouldn't be the only one having his fun with these... humans. Finland pressed his lips together to not jump up and strangle England until he allowed them to hurt these creatures as much as they had hurt Harry. Something inside of him screamed in rage at the unfairness of the situation and he wanted something to do. Norway and Iceland glared at the ground. For the first time it got pretty obvious that they were brothers. The other nations threw questioning looks to the silent American who again leaned against the wall. The pale blue eyes sparked in annoyance and caution whenever he looked over to his twin. Canada made no move to comfort his brother or refuse the claim as to what was bugging him. Instead he mirrored America and leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. Even from the posture they were so similar that most nations asked themselves how they ever should manage to see the difference between America and Canada.

"Oh, they really are such nice people. I can totally see why Dumbledore thought that they are good enough people to take care of Harry. We were greeted with a screech that we are freaks. I mean, in a way we are, but none the less she is a stupid bint. Imagine if we didn't know about the magical world and were greeted with words such as 'You are freaks, too, aren't you?' What would the people think of her if she greeted them like that?" Canada spat out venomously.

Russia's famous "Kolkolkol~" was heard in the room. England was pale, his green eyes holding a promise of pain. Spain trembled in rage, his hands twitching to grasp his axe and fly over to England. Prussia and France clung to him to keep him in the room. The Spaniard didn't even react to the added weight and dragged them simply with him. France exchanged a look with Prussia and both snorted quietly. In the tense silence it was heard like thunder and more than one nation snapped their heads up to look of them. At once the tense atmosphere disappeared because the image of Prussia and France being dragged around by Spain was simply too amusing. Sadly Spain didn't seem to think the same as he made a move for the door. The eyes of Prussia and France widened in panic. No, he couldn't just leave and go over to England! When he really did it they could promise that three citizens of England would end up dead one day after their nephew was kidnapped.

"Spain? Where are you going?" a young voice asked from the stairs. Prussia peeped around the Spaniard and saw the messy dark hair of Harry Potter. He leaned against the banister of the stairs, emerald green eyes boring holes into the green ones from Spain. The dark brown-haired man came to an abrupt stop, making France tumble in him because he couldn't stop in time. One dark eyebrow rose in question as he saw the position of the three nations in front of him. None of the ones in the entrance of the house realised that the nations in the kitchen had left the room and now observed from different positions the meeting.

Spain made no move to answer the question and Prussia was bored to keep the position so he answered, "Spain heard of your lovely relatives and decided to visit them to let them pay for everything they have done to you. The awesome me and my less awesome than me friend France decided that this is not a good idea."

"I agree with you, Prussia, France," Harry nodded his agreement. Spain's grip on his axe tightened. As if on reflex Harry's eyes caught the movement. Instead of backing away in fear like they had thought he would, he sighed. "Did you even ask the America brothers if they didn't think of leaving a present for them? I don't know them that well, but I can't imagine that they would talk bad about them and don't do anything about it."

France caught the smirk on Prussia's lips. Silently he raised an eyebrow, but the Prussian shook his head in amusement. Both flinched when Spain billowed for the American, who stood next to him to begin with.

Harry groaned exasperated before the illness caught up to him again. The boy vanished up the stairs and America stood in front of Spain with amusement oozing off of him.

"No need to yell like this, Spain. My ears are still good," he drawled. The Spaniard had at least the decency to blush in embarrassment. A few of the other nations chuckled quietly and drew the attention of Prussia, France and Spain to them. They shrugged. It was a few seconds later that they were in the living room, all sitting around the table, some leaning against a wall, others inspecting the deco in the room. Mostly unnoticed a dark haired boy entered the room, pale and with a little sweat on his forehead. His emerald green eyes went from one nation to the other, before Canada pushed himself from the wall and lifted Harry off the ground. The boy shrieked in shock, getting the attention of the other nations. Romano's eyes danced in amusement and America grinned like a loon.

"I can understand that you really don't feel that happy to have to spend the whole day in bed, but at least be reasonable enough to sit on the couch and have a blanket with you," the Canadian chided him softly. Harry blushed and the Canadian sighed softly. He should have known that the young boy who had admitted that he never had been ill before had no idea what to do when ill. Silently China left the room and came back a minute later with a blanket over his arm, a bucket in his hand. The other nations nodded at the thoughtfulness of the Chinese man and could have hit themselves for not thinking of such an easy solution.

"After you all were busy, I at least wanted to know what about," Harry said when he was sat down between Finland and Norway, China on Finland's right side, Iceland on Norway's left. Most of the nations looked ashamed away. Of course it was some time ago that they really had to care for a human so they didn't have exactly that much of an idea what they were doing, but none the less it could have started a bit better.

"Well," Iceland said, "I personally would love to start with Canada and America and what they were up to in England."

Agreeing murmurs rang through the living room of Spain. Many of the standing nations searched for a seat. Spain took the couch in front of the one Harry and three of the Nordics were sitting on together with China. The Spaniard was joined by Prussia, France, Denmark and Sweden. Germany took a chair, Russia took another one and England simply sat on his lap. Romano huffed and sat on the armrest of the couch Spain sat on, while America and Canada took cushions and sat on them on the ground. They didn't think much about it that both of them leaned against Harry's legs in their backs.

"Well, where to start?" Canada mused out loud. "I say right away that it would be good if America takes over as soon as we meet the _relatives_ ," he spat the word like it was venom, "of Harry. I'm not calm enough to even try to tell it to you."

Harry would have snorted if there wouldn't have been the fear that this nice men/nations/whatever decided that they didn't want him and send him away. A part of him nearly screamed itself hoarse that they wouldn't do such a thing and that he was being stupid, but after such a long time in the care of the Dursleys he learned to only expect the worst and never assume that good things would last; like the dream of living with Sirius when he offered to finally be a family. It was shattered spectacularly when Sirius had to flee and now was a convict on the run, again. To be honest Harry had no idea where the escaped convict was now and why he didn't even bother to write any letters this summer. If there would have been letters Harry could have threatened the Dursleys with him, but they never came and he was on his own. Until France, Spain and Prussia saved him in a rather unique way and without even meaning it.

In his inner musings the boy had missed the tale of the American twins. It was the loud question of, "And what did you do to them? They are totally worthless anyway, but they deserve everything they will get once we can deal with them like we please," from Prussia that pulled him into the now and here again.

The vicious grin on Canada's face was for the boy and the other occupants on this couch invisible, but the nations that could see it felt a cold shudder go down their spines, "Well, for the next two weeks the Dursleys will feel unable to tell any lies concerning their nephew. If the neighbours inquire where he is, they will freely admit that he had been kidnapped in the middle of the night and that they didn't bother to tell anyone. Of course the neighbours will only feel incensed because they could have endangered their children, but that's a start. I felt so free as to put a mild compulsion charm on the neighbours so they will ask the right questions. After that phase two will start: Rumours about Number Four. Beginning at letting water in the forest from Petunia to child-abuse, everything's in there. At the end of week two Dudley will be found in the park drug dealing. As soon as they reach the police station Dudley will call a lawsuit against his own parents by admitting that Harry had been abused in their home. When the two adults reach the police station they'll admit it and no more Dursleys walking around freely."

While some nations looked satisfied, most of them scowled at this. This simply wouldn't do at all. But it was the best they could do at the moment. If Dumbledore caught Harry again he would be sent back to Privet Drive and everything would go back to normal. They couldn't afford it and as such they took what they could do and send such a horrible family to prison. Harry said nothing. When the nations threw him a questioning glance they saw that he wasn't really sure what to think. On the one hand he was happy that he would never even be able to go back there as the Dursleys weren't even there anymore, but on the other hand he thought that he was ungrateful. Confused he looked up when that thought entered his mind. Iceland and Norway seemed to have read his mind as they nodded grimly. It seemed that some things went deeper than even their scans had shown. It would be best to warn the nations now of the erratic behaviour of Harry in the coming week.

~O~

 **You won't believe it, but I'm still alive and kicking. Would you look at that? I even decided to upload again. (I won't promise regular updates because university and stuff like that. And Assassin's Creed decided to work on my laptop and now I'm hooked...)**

 **I wish you a happy new year! Hopefully this year will turn out okay for everyone!**


End file.
